Satisfaction
by Sofia-Puffergirl
Summary: There is no state of contentment gained under the mistletoe from a person you truly love. No, one kiss is never enough. Lan and Maylu! 3 Bound to be sappy! :  Enjoy!


Satisfaction-

Character (human) Are probably 16-18 ish you decide.

Story is told from 1st person

I don't own it, I don't claim. And I shall shout it loggingly to the world MEGAMAN AND ANY CHARACTERS BELONGING TO THIS FRANCHISE ARE NOT MINE *hangs head*

Here, together again. With the one excuse we use every year to stay together no longer valid. But honestly, what's the point? The heater crackles gently because you were always afraid of a too digital world, and fire had always fascinated you. And though there is no snow blocking the 16 foot gap between your doorstep and mine, you stay put, on the the couch. As if it were your own home and I was the one who should be leaving.

Homework issues long worked out and there were no words being exchanged between us. This was the part of the day where you would dismiss yourself from my presence (and was secretly a part I never liked). But right as you opened the door several feet of snow would greet you, and you were truly too scared to go home. Now you stayed put. It was not bright enough in the house, proving there was no snow on the ground. There wasn't any snow this morning, or as we walked to Yai's house. Still none when walked to my place and if any had fallen since I would have heard you cry out "Look Lan! There's the snow." And while you would still be watching the soft flakes fall down. I would still be watching you. And to make the scene a little more perfect your navi would begin to hum.

However there is no snow. And I said before, our usual excuse is invalid. So why are you still here? Please don't move! I don't want you to go. It would seem unnatural. The first day of break with out snow, with out you. Yet graciously, you stayed put. And was a while more till you would move.

When you did it was just a glance at the clock. Which transformed into an uncomfortable shift on the couch to get a better view of the window. As if you didn't know. And that was when it hit me. You didn't know all along. Because staying was natural. This whole day was a blur to you, wasn't it. In every year of the past when you woke up, on this day, there was snow. And all throughout the day there was snow. And on the sidewalk as we walked to Yai's there was snow. And when we walked back to y place there was snow. And you didn't even bother walking to the door today, because there would be snow followed by you saying the same words you say every year, then smile when Roll began to hum. So you stayed put and faced through a terrible four minute silence because you didn't ever come to the conclusion that there might be no snow.

"I don't want to go home" You said, tearing into my thoughts

"That's okay" I replied, recovering instantly "I don't want you to leave"

Why you stood up was a mystery to me. You walked over and sat beside me. You looked tired for reasons I don't know why, but you smiled at me anyways. There was one other tradition we always take care of on a day like today. Since there was this mistletoe hung up in my house you and I made a great deal of trying to avoid it. Because we never wanted to be put in the awkward situation of having to kiss each other. Once we had lost the game. And we kissed on the cheek. You didn't know it but I scrubbed my cheek that night, with bleach. I will never tell you because I'm afraid you'll be offended. And by the way, if we ever lose the game again I will not kiss you on the cheek.

A few hours and several conversations later I looked up. You would never tell me, but there was a reason you came and sat beside me. I pointed at the ceiling and you, cautious to seem curious, looked up. In the most fake whine I have ever heard you muttered "Oh! We lost the game (A/N: I lost the game, haha)"

We did. Have I ever told you how sly you were, well you are. I can't say that out loud. What to do, what to do...

Apparently your plan wasn't that well thought out because a look of concern crossed your face as you examined my features.

"I guess we did"

"Oh before you kiss" A voice called from my pocket

"Nobody cares, Megaman"

"I looked up the legend..."

"You can shut-up now"

"And it says your supposed to kiss on the lips, so no chickening out like you did when you were little"

And he did it. Effectively ruining my friendship with Maylu, so basically my whole life in a matter of seconds. Once this was over she would never think of me the same way again. She wouldn't come over every day to go over my homework with me, before she even starts her own. And on snow filled days before break she will never refuse to go home in fear of walking alone in two feet of snow again. Essentially, it was already gone. So why panic? Any person with common sense would get it over with and move on. Well you must have never met me. Maylu didn't look scared. She looked confident. I smile at her and she closes her eye before I do, leaning in slowly.

Afraid of doing it wrong I closed my eyes too. And it was over as soon as it started. But for the half a second our lips touched to did our hearts. When Maylu's eye's fluttered back open they were full of bewilderment. No, it wasn't something I was expecting either.

I knew in a second what I had been missing all along. Maylu knew it all along. She knew there was no snow. When she walked me to school this morning, and all through out lunch. Made every effort to avoid a window all day so she wouldn't have to face the facts. Because that was her only reason to stay. And she had planned it all along. She was just waiting for it to snow, like it did every year. Cause everything would be perfect if it was just like every year. She planned on informing me tonight. She was in love with me. I knew because I left her lips unsatisfied. The look in her eyes said it all.

Maylu stood up with out reason and sat right back down

"Does that count?" The question was carefree. She was going to kiss me again

"I don't think it matters" I laughed at the look on her face

And we shared one more. She told me when we broke apart

"It's not enough" Already knowing that I knew

"When will it be enough?" I joked

"I'll let you know" She smiled.

I understand that Maylu wanted it all to be perfect and was really counting on the snow. But I'm so glad it hadn't. This day stands out more then any other in my mind, it probably always will. For it to have snowed, well let's just say, I don't need one more reason to be unsatisfied.

Ending Notes.

MERRY CHRISTMAS FANFIC USERS!

With Christmas right around the corner I wanted to get rolling on a few sweet holiday pieces while I continue to decipher the mystery of how in the world I plan on starting my first chaptered piece of literature on this sight.

If you have any idea for a short story but don't consider yourself "gifted" enough to put together one send me your ideas because I love to write and would be sure to give you all the credit.

I hope this story wasn't complicated, it was dripping with sarcasm in many places. And that end there my have been confusing as well, I'm sorry I can't know everyone on an individual level. If it was confusing I'll just put it in black right here- Lan + Maylu = in love, and as the story line would go they are too afraid to tell each other so. Maylu plans on losing the game (I lost the game) so she can kiss Lan and show him that she loves him (how exactly that works I don't know, use your imagination a little) in one short moment sparks fly, Lan figures out Maylu's plan and realizes she wants more kisses. He grants her another and asks when she will be satisfied. She said she let him know. When Lan looks back on this he notices that every year just before holiday break it snows and even before they had a crush on one another they would use it as an excuse to stay together a little longer. The one year it didn't snow, it didn't matter. And if it had Lan believes all the days would have run together and he would have trouble picking this particular day out of all the rest leaving him unsatisfied.

And I'm done.

Thank you for reading!

Hope you enjoyed!

Review if you feel so inclined.

I love you guys!

Hope you have a great Holiday Break (if it has started for anyone yet)

Sofia~Puffergirl


End file.
